


The Strength of Bonds

by Kristen_APA



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Childbirth, F/M, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristen_APA/pseuds/Kristen_APA
Summary: [Set sometime after S4CS, now AU] Mrs Hughes had been there for Anna during the darkest period of her life, and now the brightest.





	The Strength of Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : Like a bad penny, I have returned, again to spam you with my older fics. This was first posted for US Mother's Day 2014 on Tumblr and Fanfiction net, and then made AU as the show continued. Here are the original notes from posting it on FF net:
> 
> _“Super sappy. And yes, I keep reusing elements from one fic to another, I hope it isn't too confusing (and yeesh I suck at coming up with titles)”_
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own _Downton Abbey_.

_i_

 

The blonde emerged from the downstairs bathroom, tired and withdrawn looking. She’d hoped to make it back to servants’ hall undetected, not needing any fuss made over her. But alas, she was caught in the corridor.

“My sitting room, now,” the housekeeper said with concern.

Once inside, Mrs Hughes shut the door behind her, gesturing for Anna to take a seat. But the younger woman did not take it, and instead stood there looking down at her wringing hands.

“Anna, are you all right? You know that you can always talk to me about—”

“It’s not that,” she cut her off, knowing where that sentence was headed. Although Anna would always be so appreciative for the support she received from her these past years, and sometimes it was definitely needed when those horrible memories crossed her mind unexpectedly, it felt like coddling otherwise. And it was not the issue at hand. Something was off physically. She met Mrs Hughes’ eyes and crinkled her nose. “I’ve just been feeling under the weather lately, that’s all.”

Mrs Hughes raised her eyebrow. “That’s all?”

“It’s probably nothing…”

“You’ve been popping in and out of that bathroom all the time these past few weeks… shouldn’t you to go see Dr Clarkson about it?”

Anna’s voice grew small, her eyes back at her hands. “I have an idea… and if it’s not that, I will lose all hope.” Admitting her suspicions out loud would make it too real, and if it wasn’t real… her emotions had not been on the brink like this in a long while, and all that did was made her think that her moodiness was one of the symptoms that fit her theory.

The Scotswoman understood her meaning immediately and gave her a smile. “It’s best to know though. Have you shared your thoughts with Mr Bates?”

She shook her head. “I can’t give him false hope. There’s nothing worse.” Her words echoed her husband’s from so long ago. But it was true. It was something that they had wanted for so long, but what it was not to be?

Mrs Hughes took hold of Anna’s hands. “Then go and find out, one way or the other. It’s what’s best for your health. And the little one’s,” she said, the last phrase much quieter than the rest, but still with a smile.

“You have a point.” The lady’s maid allowed herself a small grin. The optimism was rubbing off on her, no much how much she tried squash feeling that joy might be imminent.

“I often do. You two have your half day tomorrow, and I expect you to pay the doctor a visit in your time off.”

 

Mrs Hughes did not have to wait long for her answer. The huge grins on Anna and Mr Bates’ face gave it away when they returned to work two days later. She was so happy for them that she had a smile to match their own. They would be wonderful parents, and she had always known that Anna had that mothering quality. She had expected this news much sooner, closer to his release from that wrongful imprisonment, but the extra time she had with the younger woman – even in times of trouble – was something she greatly valued, she’d admit. She’d always been able to count on her with her duties and beyond, but their relationship had gone beyond just being colleagues long ago. And after all that Anna had been though, she deserved this much desired happiness.

She decided to wait for Anna to come to her in her own time. Sure enough, the lady’s maid was knocking on the door frame of the housekeeper’s sitting room once things had quieted after the upstairs breakfast.

“So?” Mrs Hughes asked, beckoning her in, although fully knowing the answer.

Anna shut the door behind her. She didn’t sit this time either, but not out of worry but excitement. Her emotions were bubbling, but in a manner much different that two days ago. It was almost too surreal, even after having the confirmation of something so yearned for. And yet she felt like she was going burst.

So she started in the middle. “Well, I’m further along that I thought I might be. I’m already almost four months gone.”

Mrs Hughes shed her last scrap of false reservation and practically leapt from her chair. She put her hands on Anna’s arms, and after a nod, she pulled her into a hug. “Oh, Anna, I am so happy for you. Congratulations!”

They pulled apart, but still clasped hands. “I’ll tell Lady Mary tonight, but I’d prefer we don’t tell Mr Carson straight away. I can still work for awhile, and I’ll need her – and your – help in convincing him to let me stay on.” Anna knew that the butler wouldn’t ever have dreamed of having a pregnant lady’s maid work in the house, but she’d go stir crazy at home. Work always gave her a sense of duty and purpose, even when her mind was troubled or fighting to be elsewhere. And she preferred to be with John as much as possible.

“As long as Dr Clarkson says it’s all right. You do need your rest.”

“Well, he does say I’ll need to lighten my workload as time goes on. He also gave me some medicine to help with the nausea, so that will hopefully keep the queasiness away. And at four months, the sickness begins to subside.” Anna smiled, hoping that that all proved that she was still fit for duty, at least for a few more months.

“And what does Mr Bates think about this? Staying on that is.”  
“Well, I won my case with it being safer to be here where he and you and the others can keep an eye on me, rather than being in the cottage alone and myself.”

“You’re going to have to tell Mr Carson at some point, you’ll start showing soon enough, even in your looser dresses.”

Anna smiled so brightly at this, the prospect of her and John’s child making its presence known to the world. She had stared in the mirror last night after the official news, glancing at all angles. The bump was already forming, ever so slightly. In a few months time she’s probably complain about her size, but she won’t really mean it. This baby meant and symbolized so much for them, what she’ll really be is anxious to finally meet this little person who was a product of their love and devotion. Her hand subconsciously went to cradle her stomach.

“Mrs Hughes, I want to thank you for the other day. I know I can be too stubborn sometimes.”

“Oh nonsense, Anna. And I understand, it as been a long time coming for you two, I’m just so pleased.”

The lady’s maid thanked her profusely again, and then excused herself to do start some of her sewing duties. Mrs Hughes watched from the door frame of her sitting room. Mr Bates had just rounded the corner. If he saw her, she didn’t know, it seemed like he only had eyes for his wife.

Reaching Anna, he leaned forward on his cane, his left hand coming to rest on her abdomen. One of her hands joined his, the other coming up to gently caress his face. Her eyes flickered from their hands to his lips, and the adoring couple shared a short but sweet kiss before the headed into the servants’ hall.

Mrs Hughes couldn’t stop smiling if she tried.

 

_ii_

 

It was mid-afternoon when Mrs Hughes when she received the call, Mr Bates’ voice sounding frantic but excited. She walked as fast as she could to Dr Clarkson’s, passing the pacing and worried father-to-be in the corridor. She tried to give him a look of assurance as she was ushered quickly into one of the rooms.

“Thank you so much for coming,” Anna said from the bed, reaching her hand out to grasp that of the other woman. Her smile quickly turned into a grimace of pain.

“Of course, Anna. I said I’d be here and I am. I’d be here no matter what.” She patted their clasped hands with her other one.

The blonde nodded, trying to steady her breathing. “They—they won’t let John stay in here.” She realized her faux pas. “I’m sorry, Mr Bates I mean.”

“Dear, I know your husband’s first name. And there is nothing to be sorry about; you’re in the middle of labor.”

Anna gave a bit of a laugh. “That I am.” She paused and grew more serious. “You know I wanted to give birth at home, but Dr Clarkson advised I do it here at the hospital. He believes I’m not at risk for any complications, but due to my age, it’s better to safe than sorry.”

“And he is right.” Mrs Hughes reached out to tuck some loose hair behind Anna’s ear.

“At least the baby will be born in Downton. I’m not odd for wanting that, am I?”

“I don’t see why you would be,” the housekeeper assured her.

“It’s just, this is where everything happened. We met here, we fell in love here. I know I can make anywhere home as long as I have Mr Bates at my side but… Downton’s in my blood.” A distant memory of her telling Ivy that she did not want to give birth in a far off city, away from family and friends, played in her mind.

Mrs Hughes chuckled. “You sound like Mr Carson when you talk like that.”

“I mean the town though, not the Abbey itself.” She smiled through the pain. Her waters had broken hours earlier, only having John contact Mrs Hughes once he was formerly booted from the room. She had not wanted to keep the older woman away from the house too long, and she had a feeling that she was unlucky and this was going to be a long labor.

At a time like this, a girl would be yearning for her mother. But Anna’s had passed so long ago, and Mrs Hughes had filled in that presence for her in these past ten or so years. They were so alike in fact – both strict but fair, and incredibly compassionate to those they cared about. The housekeeper had been there for her through her darkest moments, something she’d be eternally grateful for, and now she was here for one of the brightest. She had who she needed now in that respect. As much as she wished John was in the room with them too, that’s not how things were done.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, well, we had wanted to ask you,” she paused as pain rippled through her, “if you’d be the baby’s godmother.”

The other woman was surprised and didn’t know how to respond.

“Please, it would mean so much to me.”

Mrs Hughes had over the years occasionally thought about what life would have been like if she’d gone another way. If she had accepted Joe Burns’ first proposal. But she was happy with her life in service. While she liked children, and she had not had the same yearning for one as Anna had.

She had, however, served as a mentor to all the young girls that came to her as maids. And so many of the staff came to her in times of need. The senior servants were like a family, and she was their mother.

And here she was, helping Anna, who essentially was her daughter, become a mother herself.

“I’d be honored to,” she replied, squeezing the younger woman’s hand, her heart full of joy.

The hours stretched on. Dr Clarkson kept saying “soon.” Mr Bates was wearing a hole in the floor and probably wrecking havoc on his knee. Mrs Hughes wiped the sweat off of Anna’s brow and replaited her hair.

“Something must be wrong,” Anna worried, exhausted and frustrated. She knew that this would take awhile, but she felt like forever and come and gone. After the initial sickness had passed, she had had a very healthy pregnancy. But now with passing minute, she grew more anxious and began to fear that in the end this wasn’t to be.

“Everything is fine, I can assure you. In fact it’s finally time to start pushing, Mrs Bates,” the doctor replied confidently.

Anna might have not been her flesh and blood, but Mrs Hughes could have not been prouder of her in that moment. Everything had lead to this moment, and finally it all paid off with a cry of a new life entering the world.

After being checked over, the baby had been passed to the older woman while they waited for the afterbirth. Two piercing blue eyes stared up at her, Anna’s eyes.

Dr Clarkson gave the all clear.

“Here you go, Anna, your daughter.” Mrs Hughes placed the little girl in her mother’s arms. Once settled, she gave the blonde’s shoulder a squeeze. There was a murmur of a thank you, but Anna was now transfixed, filled with adoration for the being she helped create. Mrs Hughes didn’t know motherhood the same way the younger woman did, but whether she realized it or not, she had been a mother to many, and now had essentially become a grandmother, beyond biological relations. She could see the tears of joy welling in the corners of Anna’s eyes, and felt her own cheeks becoming wet.

Anna had known that everything would be worth it in the end, once she finally got to hold the baby in her arms. She and John had had to fight so hard to finally get to this point. Almost ten years had passed since they first even had discussed the possibly of starting a family together. And now here they were.

Neither of them had noticed that someone had finally let John into the room. He was too overcome with emotion to speak, enamored with the three generations before him.

 

_iii_

 

Anna settled down onto the settee, knowing that she’d be back up in a few minutes time. They were expecting a visitor, but she’d gladly take a short rest. Margaret gave a little yawn snuggled in her mother’s arms, full from her meal.

These past few months after the baby was born a new routine had been established. It felt odd not working at the house, but that gap it created was filled by time with her daughter, time she would not trade in the world. She did miss not being with John during the day, a change that had already occurred in her last months of pregnancy, but his plan from so long ago was in motion, thanks to the Grantham Arms going up for sale.

There was the knock at the door, and Anna shifted Margaret as she got up to answer it. Mrs Hughes was there, with a basket of goodies from Mrs Patmore and Daisy. Anna exchanged the baby for the gift, storing it in the kitchen while the older woman seated herself on the settee, fussing over the little girl.

“Mr Bates sends his regards,” she said with a wink. “He’d probably have come with me if he wasn’t too busy with errands for his lordship.”

Anna chuckled as she returned to the sitting room and joined them on the sofa. “He probably would have.” She knew that John was very much looking forward to being able to spend more with his family once they got settled in at their new residence and place of work.

Mrs Hughes’ mind was in the same place. “So when are you moving to the inn?”

“In about three months’ time. There’s still paperwork to be drawn up and done. It will be odd leaving the cottage but… I think it’s for the best.” This all marked a new chapter in their lives, and Anna welcomed it.

“You’ll still be in Downton, so we’ll always be around.”

The housekeeper had remembered years ago, when the couple had first been engaged, and they came to her and Mr Carson to explain their plans. Those had included looking into getting a hotel once Anna had reason to leave service, the pair probably thinking she’d fall pregnant soon after their wedding. The circumstances had been so different then. “Nearby” had been the phrase, but Anna had later confided that she’d prefer to be as close to Downton as possible.

And Mrs Hughes knew why. It wasn’t so much as the town itself, but the people in it. Anna and Mr Bates really only had each other as family, him only having cousins scattered in Ireland and Scotland, and Anna having no living intermediate members. But that was different now, as baby finally made three. Yet still Anna wanted to be close by. Some people would have wanted to start over fresh somewhere else after several of things Anna had faced, but instead she chose to stay where she’d have support.

That and Mrs Hughes knew that she had pride in being a country girl, something she couldn’t fault the younger woman for. Anna enjoyed going to the city on trips, but actually living there permanently was not something she desired.

“Yes, and I am so glad of that. I’d really like you to be a part of Margaret’s life.”

Her heart swelled with emotion. “And I’d very well like to be a part of it.”

Anna twisted her hands, her nervous habit. “I was wondering what she ought to call you…”

“Well, ‘Mrs Hughes’ surely. My sister’s children do call me ‘Aunt Elsie’ though…”

“If it’s not too presumptuous… I was thinking maybe she ought to call you ‘grandmother’ or along those lines. You’re already her godmother so…”

“Oh Anna…this really means so very, very much to me.”

“It’s just… I can never thank you enough for always being there for me.”

Mrs Hughes shifted Margaret so that she could take told of Anna’s hand. “I have been blessed to have you in my life as well, my dear.”

No words needed to be spoken further, their eyes misty. Some bonds in life were automatic, and some had to be forged. But no matter how they were formed, they were some of the most powerful forces to exist.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Original A/N** : _“This came out a lot more chip-choppy than planned, but thank you for reading!”_


End file.
